Realization
by DarthSovereign
Summary: So I was requested to write this and I did. So read it and tell me what you guys think.


**So I got a small challenge or request or whatever, so I'm going to try and fulfill it. I also plan on this being pretty short. **

**Leave a review to let me know what you think and how I did. **

**I don't own Star War Rebels or any of the characters. **

...

The crew of the starship Ghost was in a great mood, well most of them anyways. On one of their routine missions on one of the planets around Lothal they had picked up a new member.

Phoenix, was her name and she was a tall beautiful young human girl around Ezra and Sabine's age with bright blue eyes and short black hair. They had found her, or rather she found them during the mission after they started getting overrun. She had came out of nowhere and blasted almost the entire enemy group away herself.

Ezra had taken an instant shine to the new girl, stammering and tripping over his words as he tried to thank her for saving them. The girl had looked down at the Jedi padawan with a smile and giggled. For some unknown reason this had annoyed Sabine to no end.

Since then Ezra had followed the new girl everywhere and was only away from her for Jedi training or sleep. Right now they were in the commons room telling old stories.

"-and then h-he tripped over it, str-straight into a pile of w-w-wamprat skat." Phoenix finished after stumbling over her own laughter.

"Oh, Nix, that was hilarious" Ezra said after calming down.

Sabine's eye twitched a little. 'He gave her a nickname' she fumed in her head. Then wondered to herself 'what's wrong with me? Why do I find that so annoying? Why would I even care'

She walked out of the room to her bedroom to fume to herself, and ponder these questions.

...

The Ghost had just stopped off at Lothal for a quick supply run, and as Sabine was walking towards the commons room she noticed Ezra with Phoenix again. Normally Sabine would only be slightly annoyed by this, but this time was different, they were holding hands.

The rest of the crew didn't even give them a second glance. Like them being like that was the most common thing in the world. This little, tiny, minuscule ack of affection was enough to set Sabine off. To say she was mad was an understatement, she was pissed.

'How dare she, HOW DARE SHE. She has no right to put her filthy hands on _my_ Ezra' Sabine yelled in her head while glaring daggers at Phoenix. 'My Ezra? Where the hell did that come from?'

There they where. Those feelings that she didn't fully understand. She needed to talk to someone and Phoenix was definitely out of the question.

...

"-and when I see the so close, I-I just want to blow something up!" Sabine finished explaining.

Hera, who had listened to the whole explanation without saying a single word, couldn't help but crack a smile. The young girl before her unbelievably had no idea what was going on with her. Hera took Sabine's hands into her own before speaking.

"Sabine, do you really not understand what is going on?" Hera asked causing the girl to give her a disheartened shake of her head.

"Sabine dear, your in love, and from the way Ezra looks at you I know he loves you too."

Sabine looked confused at first but after a minute a look of utter realization crossed her face.

"Wha-what about Phoenix?" Sabine asked.

Hera just shook her head. "I promise you'll come first. Now go get your man."

Sabine smiled and took off towards Ezra's room. When she opened the door she didn't expect what she saw. Ezra was lying on the floor in his own pool of blood.

"EZRA"

...

Ezra woke up with something warm on his chest. He looked down and saw Sabine laying on his chest. He smiled and started to lightly rub her cheek with his thumb.

When Sabine woke up she felt something on her cheek. Upon opening her eyes she saw Ezra smiling down on her while rubbing her cheek. She lifted her head up with a smile still on her face and Ezra spoke.

"What happened? I don't remember anything."

Sabine's look suddenly turned sour. "Phoenix decided that it would be a good idea to stab you in the side and sneak out. Apparently she was working for the Empire the entire time."

Ezra's face turned downcast until Sabine spoke again. "Look Ezra, I-I have to tell you some thing."

"What?"

"Well it's better if I show you."

Sabine leaned down slowly until her and Ezra's face were only centimeters apart. Then, without warning, she captured his lips with her own. At first Ezra was surprised but quickly returned the kiss with equal passion. It was slow at first, but quickly became more heated and passionate.

"When?" Ezra asked.

Sabine shook her head."I'm not certain but I know one thing for sure."

"And that is?"

Sabine offered him another smile."That I love you Ezra Bridger."

"And I love you Sabine Wren."

They shared another kiss as the Ghost started to take off. All the while oblivious of the smiles of the rest of the crew upon them.

...

Every story needs a little drama eh?


End file.
